The Rat and the Cat
by A Raven Called Elliot
Summary: What happens when Kyo accidentally blurts out his love to Yuki, Find out Kyo x Yuki yaoi lime.


Disclaimer: Me and Sasu-Chan don't own

A/N: My friend was teaching me how to RP and we came up with this,

**Bold: Sasu-chan**

Normal: me

'thinkin'

I dedicate this to Sasu-chan for helping me with my VERY first Lime

**The Rat and the Cat**

one day Kyo was sitting on the roof as-per usual his orange drifting in the night breeze

**As a boy continued walking down the stairs. there was a slight thump with every step he took. Rubbing his eyes as he finally reached the bottom. The morning sun drifted in to the house even more on the main floor of the house. Yuki's squinted a bit as the walked quietly to the kitchen.**

Tohru greeted him as she prepared breakfast, Shigure was already in the kitchen just minding himself

Kyo's stomach grumbled, he decided to vacate the roof for some breakfast, as he entered the kitchen he found his love interest sitting at the table

' damn he's soo cute when he's tired' yes Kyo admitted inwardly the he's gay, he doesn't tell ANYONE cause Yuki's Fangirl will rip him to shred that alone is a scary thought

**Yuki's eyes shifted as Kyo walked in. "Ohayo" He spoke to him as he now sat their half sleep and quietly. his food in front of him.**

Kyo's look away a light pick tinge on his mildly tanned skin

'Ohayo' he thought but it came out as: " Hn" and sbat down at the table as a plate of food came in front of him

**Yuki looked up at Kyo. "You seem in a bad mood." He spoke then thouth to himself "As always." Yuki then shoveled in a bit more food into his mouth..**

Kyo just gave a glare, a mask; he never denies the he want the kiss the purple haired bishi, and quickly shoveled his food and left to prepared himself

Shigure could feel the tension in the air, and being Shigure possibly will make a book of this

**Yuki kept eating in silence. Tohru as well could feel the tension and decided to try and make it all better/ "Are we all going to walk to school together she asked?"**

Kyo just stooped his foot halfway in the air and spun on his heels, and behind his perfected mask his spoke these exact words positively dripping with venom: "im not walking with HIM" he said pointing to Yuki

**Yuki rolled his eyes as he got pointed at once again. Tohru looked sad. "I'm sorry." She should have known that would have made it any better.**

Kyo felt a pang a guilt and muttered a "fine" and continued to prepare for school. The tension began to thicken and Shigure wanted out of here

" Well I must go torment my editor now " laughed and walked to his room

**Yuki shrugged. "Alright" He let out as he finished getting ready. Tohru smiled. 'Yay. I'm almost ready." He voice sweet and cute.**

Kyo muttered another fine and walked out with his bag and walked on the opposite side of Tohru

**Yuki grabbed his bag and walked out. Waiting for Tohru. Tohru placed two ribbons in her hair and grabbed her bag. "I'm ready!" she spoke as she walked out and smiled at the boys.**

" Finally" Kyo said and walked more in front

Shigure the wise (ya right) hoped those two would finally become a item, only if Yuki would just stopped being stubborn

**Yuki smiled at Tohru as they walked. Rolling his eyes every once and a while at Kyo. Tohru smiled as they all walked. It made her happy to spend time with them both. As they approached the school she smiled even bigger. she was happy she walked with them and now she gets to see her two best friends.**

Kyo gave a small smile at Tohru as he walked with her to Uo and Hana

"Yo" Uo greeted the Trio

**Hana looked at them as they walked towards her. "Oi Tohru" she spoke as Tohru got near them. Yuki wandered off in another direction after saying bye to Tohru.**

Kyo walked off in a random direction, Momiji made came along on his merry way

"Tohru-CHAN" the blond haired brown eyed German ran up to her and chatterd about whatever was in his mind in that moment

oO0Oo

Kyo sat in his seat,

**Yuki then placed his shoes where they belonged and changed in to his proper school shoes and walked in tot eh class quietly.**

Kyo looked at the door when he came in, and he decided to doodle, but every time he (try) to draw it either comes out as a rat or a poorly done Yuki chibi so he scribbles over it and retries again

**Yuki quietly sat down in his seat that wasn't far from Kyo's. Placing his bag down beside him. He pulled out his books.**

Kyo continued the tiny scribblers and glanced at Yuki when he wasn't looking, he gave out a small sigh when he went off in lala land with Yuki

**Yuki sat there. His head in his hand resting. his hair slihtly fell more to one side as he was leaning. Yuki sat there in silence as irls tried to talk to him as everyone waited for school to start.**

Kyo Fantasy In LALA Land

Kyo was frolicks in the flower towards Yuki in a rather cliche type of romantic daydream, Shame on you Kyo with no imagination what-so ever!! anyway... when he finally got to Yuki they embraced as A the sun went down in the background and a wave came up behind them, once again in lala land, Kyo thought up another cliché with the typical shojo background and effects

reality

When Kyo snappes out of his daydream to see Yuki sourounded by girls, he couldn't take it anymore, he did the cat fur thing and snapped at them

" GET AWAY FROM YUKI YOU WHORES HE'S MINE

**Yuki's head turned right away as Kyo snapped. Looking at him oddly at first then turning back in his seat. His mind went blank. Never realizing it till now.**

Kyo's sanity came back and realized what he'd done, now blushing crimson Kyo embarrassedly ran out the classroom and took the stares to the roof one the cool breeze came upon his face he put his back to the wall and slid down, he remember the words he said 'Get away from Yuki you whores he's mine' echoed in his mine, he's a dead cat for sure, his fangirls are going to rip him to shreds.

**Yuki looked at everyone. After what just happened. no way he was staying in class at that momment. He then left everything he had where it was a walked out of class. Walking out to the back of the school to sit and think. and maybe find Kyo to talk to him. If he was willing that is.**

Kyo train of thought was similar to this,' shit I cant go home Yuki will question me, shit Yuki's in my class, great he KNOWS this is my favorite spot, I wonder will it kill me to jump off, yeah I sure hopes soo' as he was about to jump off the ledge the door cracked open to reveal...Uo who looked at him with concern.

"Kyo-Kyo... you don't need to kill yourself" the yank stated

" yeah why do you care" Kyo retaliated stepping off the edge. " Yuki's probably gonna kill me..."

" so what if he doesn't love you you'll learn to love again"

"..." Kyo took her wise words and walked down thru the door and down the stares, and to find a new favorite spot

**Yuki sat there in silence,. Many things going through his mind. "I have to find Kyo." He thouht to himself. Getting up from where he stood.**

Kyo was thinking and bumped into Yuki unintentionally, still embarrassed spun on his heels and walked the other direction

**Yuki looked stunned for a momment after being bumped in to. "Kyo." He spoke out loud as he slihtly looked down to his feet.**

Kyo stopped "what" he seemed angry, he turned around and looked at him

**Yuki looked at him. 'Why'd you say what you said?" He asked curiously. his eyes sweet. and his skin soft looking.**

Kyo looked away blushing again, and mumbled his answer

**Yuki walked up to Kyo and placed his hand on his shoulder followed by leaning his head on the other shoulder as he stood behind him. "Please tell me." He asked.**

Kyo heart was pounded and his hands were moving without his knowing, they snaked up to Yuki's chin and pushed it up so they were looking into Yuki's deep violet orbs.

" because I love you..." Kyo said softly while coming in closer to his face lips merely touching and embraced him into a sweet kiss, it ended, Kyo gave a small smile and he had a small blush over his cheeks

**Yuki now facing him, the kiss just didn't seem like enough. Pulling Kyo closer. and embracing him. Yuki's hand on Kyo hips. Holding him closely. He gently pressed his thin lips back onto Kyo's locking them together once more. He wanted a bit more of a greedy kiss. **

Kyo understood and looked around to find a closet near by and pushed themselves into it

**Yuki unlocked for a momment. I love you too." He spoke almost out of breath. Breathing in quickly and locking back to Kyo. Wrapping his arms around him and keeping Kyo as close to his body as he could.**

Kyo push him forcibly to the wall and pinned his hands over his head, he gave him a smirk and kiss his neck and collarbone, and took both Yuki's hands liberating one of his and pulled at his shirt and brock his kiss to pull the shirt over the hands and tossing it somewhere in the janitorial closet

**Yuki reacted in pleasure. His hands slightly trembling. Yuki trying to free his hands from Kyo's grip. He whispered. "Please?" as if asking for his hand back nicely.**

Kyo agreed and let go of his wrists and continued to kiss down his chest and played with Yuki's nipples and sliding his hand down his pants and played with his male organ

**Yuki let out a slight moan as his hand wandered under Kyo's shirt. Finally deciding to remove it from Kyo's soft skin. slowly sliding it up as his hands slightly trembled from pleasure. **

Kyo smirked one again, and took his hand out from his pants and tugged wanting to take them off

**Yuki slide Kyo's shirt off completely now. and it was his turn to have a bit of fun. Kissing Kyo once on the lips then moving to his neck. the mouse lightly kissed him and seldomly nibbed on his neck gently. Yuki's lips slowly worked down Kyo's chest. Yuki's lips wanting to touch every inch of Kyo's soft skin. **

Kyo gave out a small moan and shivered in delight

**Yuki's lips met Kyo's pants line. From where he sat. His large and cute purple eyes looked up at Kyo as if asking something without words. **

Kyo cave a curt nod, allowing him

**Yuki let out a grin as he slowly undid Kyo's school uniform pants. He wanted to make it seem like a tease. slow but surly. His hand still wondering on yo's chest above him.**

**Kyo's head went back as far as it could in pleasure as Yuki's hands wandered furiously over his body. Yuki's soft lips reached Kyo's pelvic area which made Kyo let out a cattish his of pleasure once more. Yuki dropped Kyo's pants where they were. Now licking on with his kisses. Working down to Kyo's sensitive area. **

**Kyo's lip let out a small moan as Yuki's tongue and lips touched ever area. His mind lost in the sea of pleasure. Yuki smirked as he took in gently the tip of Kyo. Letting Kyo adjust for a momment then started to thrust his mouth back and forth. Licking every few times. Kyo's moans started to get a lil' bit deeper.**

There fun soon ended, cause Uo, Hana and Tohru and well Yuki's Fanclub barged in on the shanigans, there faces were priceless, the fangirls fainted at this sight, both Yuki and Kyo look startled faces flushed and naked, the door slowly creaked closed and Kyo redressed him self.

"uhh...yeah see at home then" Kyo spoke as he turned the door knob and walked out face still flushed, but to some turns of events they were suspended, and had to go home emeadietly(sp)

**Yuki nodded as he placed his shirt back over his himself and walked out. Walking down the halls with everyone who knew looking at him and whispering to other students. After retrieving his stuff. He walked out of the door and waited for Kyo.**

As they walked in the house the saw Shigure the Wise grinned at them

"Have Fun did we?" he was holding a transcript of a new novel called "The Rat and The Cat", Kyo's eyes grew wide

"you stupid dog, give that Back!!!!!!" Kyo Chase the said dog around the house, Shigure laughed and quickly gave the transcript to the editor who in turn ran out of the house

jumping for joy because Shigure finally gave her a transcript on time

**Yuki looked at Shigure. "you perv." He let out as he grabbed Kyo's hand and dragged him upstairs. **

**Authors note: Use your own Imagination for the Love screened ending **

Kiba-chan: ...wow

Sasu-chan: here's to you first lime

Kiba-chan: your the one who wrote it !!


End file.
